


Beloved

by happywitch416



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Sweet, evolution of names in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: This just popped into my head during my last playthrough. I really love Secandra and this my favorite pairing for a female fateless one. Maybe there will be more to come with this pairing. But for now, here is a poem of the Fateless One's title changing from Beckoned to Beloved.
Relationships: fateless one/secandra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Beloved

She remembers the first time Secandra 

Called her Beloved.

For so long, the name, the title

Beckoned had fell from her lips

Once she had always called her that

Then only when they were not alone

Her name coming from that fair face

Was like rain in a dry summer

But Beloved

Was a warm spring day after a long winter

Beloved she now calls

Across their floating city

Beloved

Beloved

A prayer between them

When Idylla doesn't live up to its name

When the world burns

I hear you Beloved

Beloved


End file.
